The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Walt Disney's 1967 classic animated film The Jungle Book. Cast * Mowgli - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Bagheera - Sultan the Leopard (Delhi Safari) * Baloo - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Kaa - Savio (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Shere Khan - Dagnino the Tiger (Noah's Ark) * King Louie - Snook (It's a Big Big World) * Flunkey Monkey - Scrat The Squirrel (Ice Age Universe) * The Vultures - Orville (The Rescuers), Zazu (The Lion King), Iago (Aladdin) and Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) * Shanti - Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House) * Colonel Hathi - Burt Elephant (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Hathi Jr. - Mtoto (The Lion Guard) * Winifred - Ma Tembo (The Lion Guard) * Elephants - Various Elephants in Movies and TV Series * Monkeys - Hyenas (The Lion Guard) * Akela - Nava (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) * Wolves - Various Wolves in Movies * Rama (Father Wolf) - Balto * Raksha (Mother Wolf) - Jenna (Balto) * Wolf Pups - Claudette, Stinky, Runt, Flet (Alpha and Omega Universe) and Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) * Baby Mowgli - Baby Lincoln (The Loud House) * Baloo as Lady Ape - Gloria the Hippo (Madagascar) Scenes Index: # The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Part 1 - Opening Credits ("Overture") # The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Part 2 - Sultan Discovers Lincoln/Lincoln's Jungle Life # The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Part 3 - Sultan and Lincoln Encounters Savio # The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Part 4 - "Colonel Burt's March" # The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Part 5 - Sultan and Lincoln's Argument # The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Part 6 - Lincoln Meets Louis ("The Bare Necessities") # The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Part 7 - Lincoln Kidnapped by Hyenas # The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Part 8 - Lincoln Meets King Snook ("I Wanna be Like You") # The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Part 9 - Sultan and Louis's Moonlight Talk # The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Part 10 - Lincoln Runs Away # The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Part 11 - Dagnino Arrives/"Colonel Burt's March (Reprise)" # The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Part 12 - Lincoln and Savio's 2nd Encounter ("Trust in Me") # The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Part 13 - Dagnino and Savio's Conversation # The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Part 14 - Lincoln's New Friends ("That What Are Friends are For") # The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Part 15 - Lincoln vs. Dagnino/Tiger Fight # The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Part 16 - Poor Louis # The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Part 17 - Lincoln Meets Ronnie Anne Santiago ("My Own Home") # The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Part 18 - "The Bare Necessities (Reprise)" # The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Part 19 - End Credits Movie Used: * The Jungle Book (1967) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: * The Loud House * Delhi Safari * The Princess and the Frog (2009) * The Penguins of Madagascar * Noah's Ark (2006) * It's a Big Big World * Ice Age Franchise * The Rescuers (1977) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion King 1 1/2 * The Lion Guard * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar * Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves * Aladdin (TV Series) * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) * The Penguins of Madagascar * Balto (1995) * Balto 2: Wolf Quest * Balto 3: Wings of Change * Alpha and Omega Franchise * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Fox and the Hound 2 * Madagascar * Madagascar 2 * Madagascar 3 * Merry Madagascar Gallery: Lincoln Loud.PNG|Lincoln Loud as Mowgli Sultan.png|Sultan the Leopard as Bagheera Louis.jpg|Louis as Baloo Savio-Screencaps-savio-the-snake-22344699-638-462.png|Savio as Kaa Dagnino the Tiger.png|Dagnino as Shere Khan Character.snook.jpg|Snook as King Louie Scrat ice age.jpg|Scrat as Flunkey Monkey Orville.jpg|Orville Zazu.jpg|Zazu Iago in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Iago Jeremy secret of nimh by ericbandicoolf.png|and Jeremy as the Vultures Ronnie anne 1 vector by mandash1996-dchdala.png|Ronnie Anne Santiago as Shanti Burt2.jpg|Burt the Elephant as Colonel Hathi Mtoto-image.png|Mtoto as Hathi Jr. Ma_Tembo.png|Ma Tembo as Winifred 1250005866_7394_full.jpg|Nava as Akela Balto.png|Balto as Rama (Father Wolf) Jenna-balto-5.8.jpg|Jenna as Raksha (Mother Wolf) See Also: * The Jungle Book 2 (Davidchannel's Version) (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:Movie Spoofs Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoofs Category:VHS Category:DVD